


Girls Night Out

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies enjoy a night out at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Night on the Town' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

The taxi stopped in front of one of the busiest clubs in the French Quarter. As Cami paid the cab driver, Davina took in the length of the line behind the velvet ropes: it stretched clear around the block.

“We’re going to be waiting in line for hours” she said to Cami.

“Not likely” said Cami. “Have you forgotten who we’re meeting here?”

“Oh yeah” said Davina.

After waiting a few minutes, the two heard the sound of a familiar voice calling their names. They turned to see Rebekah and Hayley approaching them from the direction of the Abattoir.

“Can you believe this line?” said Hayley, by way of greeting.

“I know; it’s unreal” said Cami.

“Well, fortunately for us we won’t be standing in it” said Rebekah, walking over to the club’s bouncer and compelling him to let the four of them inside.

Inside, the club was packed. Over the din of the crowd and the thump of the bass, Hayley shouted “I’ll get us some shots!”

“I’ll help you!” Rebekah shouted back to her girlfriend.

When they were alone at their table, Cami turned to her wife and said “This place sure is…interesting.”

Davina laughed. “You hate it.”

“I don’t hate it” said Cami defensively. “It’s just not what I’d pick.”

“Well, you said you wanted something that wouldn’t remind you of your days at Rousseau’s” said Davina.

It was Cami’s turn to laugh. “I did say that, didn’t I? Besides, I know Rebekah means well. It’s just that…”

“Her idea of girls’ night out is different than ours” finished Davina.

“No kidding” said Cami, as their friends returned with the drinks.

Both Hayley and Rebekah had managed to compel four shots of whiskey out of the bartender. As they set the drinks down on the table, Rebekah said “What shall we drink to?”

“I know what I’m drinking to; I’m drinking to a night off from toilet-training two two-year-olds” said Davina.

“I’ll drink to that” said Cami. All four women downed their first shots.

“And to a night where I don’t have to help do somebody else’s homework” said Hayley, holding up her second shot.

“Cheers” said Rebekah, as the foursome swallowed their next shots.

“Don’t get me wrong: I love our kids, but they can be a handful” said Cami.

“Tell me about it” said Hayley sympathetically. “One teenage Hope is rough enough; I can’t imagine what I would do with two.”

“Enough kiddie talk” said Davina.

“Agreed” said Rebekah.

Just then the song changed to one Rebekah recognized. “Oh, come dance with me” she said, grabbing Hayley by the hands and dragging her out onto the dance floor.

Davina could feel the shots beginning to take effect: she was loosening up and feeling more adventurous. “Should we join them?” she asked Cami with a smile on her face.

Cami smiled and took Davina by the hand, leading her out to where Hayley and Rebekah were dancing.

“Are you having fun?” Rebekah asked the couple as they joined her and Hayley.

“Yes!” both women answered honestly.


End file.
